


Control of my Desire

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Anna finally gives in to her desires. Delightfully Dark. Incest.





	Control of my Desire

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of Halloween. Originally posted on FFn.

The call was strong. It wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before. The sheer force of this need that coursed through her body was making her shiver.

In the start it was easy to hide. Just plant a smile on her face and give a polite nod here and there. It was much easier than it would have been if she were not the spare.

She could disappear from the room and no one would bat an eye. It was just so easy, no real challenge.

_That made her angry._

She tried ignoring it. Tried doing other stuff to keep her from giving in. Each passing day it got harder. Now it was making her dizzy.

_"Fuck."_

The curse made her shiver. So indecent for a princess.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

She looks up to her sister. Her gorgeous, smart, _perfect_ sister.

"All peachy Elsa!" She giggled.

Once the young queen nodded and returned her attention back to the room did Anna silently slip out. Fire was coursing through her body.

_"Fucking perfect as always."_

A growl slipped from her lips as she made it to her room. She closed the door and ripped off the stupid dress she was wearing.

_"Tonight is the night I feed this monster."_

Pulling on some slacks and a dress shirt she waits till night fall. She's gone and taken out her usual twin braids to change them into one simple pony tail to keep out her way. With a growl still in her throat she pulls on black gloves.

It was funny she supposes. Her sister wore gloves to _hide_ her true self. Anna wore them to _show_ her true self.

Once certain no one was going to catch her she makes her way out her room. She easily finds her way to the spiraling staircase that lead to the dungeons.

It had all be awoken, not when she had punched Hans, but when she had injured a guard while she were training. That had been in her earlier teen years. Being the spare had its advantages. It meant she had more free reign in learning to defend herself. When she punched Hans she let slip her persona on accident.

Taking a deep breath as fire rippled through her body, Anna rolls her head on her shoulders. The satisfying cracks and pops made her smile.

She grips the door to an integration room and enters. Its dark and filled with heavy breathing. The breathing hitches as the door slams shut.

Anna carefully moves around the person and lights a torch at the farthest corner. She stands behind the person as their breathing quickens.

She lets the fear hanging in the air course through her before she smiles and cracks her knuckles. The person starts sobbing.

_"Pathetic."_

Her voice is no longer hers. Its animalistic and has an underlined growl.

She grips the persons head, caressing it before harshly slamming it down onto the table. They howl in pain and Anna can see blood flowing down from their nose.

_"Speak."_

She demands, caressing the head again.

"Please," they beg and Anna thrusts their head back against the table.

_"I said speak, not plead."_

She can feel hiss mix with the growl.

"Please, I'll apologize to the crown!" He nearly sobs and Anna grips his hair. A strangled sob escapes him.

_"Pathetic! You call yourself a prince?"_

Venom was dripping from her mouth. She yanks his head back and once he catches sight of his tormentor he gasps.

_"You are a waste of my time, your mere breathing makes me sick."_

Anna drags his chair back slightly, just enough to move around so she could get into his face. The fear and slight confusion in his eyes made her body hum.

_"I'm going to enjoy this."_

She feels the energy coursing through her seek its release. This time she lets it out, let's her want take over. The room fills with screams that no one can hear. The moon outside raises till its highest point.

When Anna leaves the room she is only slightly aware of the drops of blood she's leaving behind her. It was somehow not satisfied. She felt the want turn into need.

Her fingers twitch at her sides as her feet take her to the next destination. One she would have stopped herself from going to if she were in full control of herself.

She vaguely recalls wanting to remove her gloves, but then she'd be rid of the blood dripping from them too soon.

Her breathing is somewhat labored as she enters the room. It's colder than the rest of the castle and its occupant was fast asleep. She lights the fireplace with only enough logs to cast a soft dim glow.

_Her perfect sister._

Sound asleep and unaware. How easy it would be to take her life right now. But that's not why she was here. No, she wanted a different kind of rush.

Reaching out with a still bloody, gloved hand, Anna gently strokes over the snow white skin of the sleeping queen. Trails of blood harshly standing out against her skin.

Elsa hums and frowns slightly before turning onto her back. Her eyes blink open and at first she only sees a blurred person. After rubbing her eyes she smiles at making out her sisters face.

Mere seconds later she gasps and sits up, pressing herself against the head of the bed. Anna noticed the quick rise and fall of her chest.

"Anna what are you doing here? Why are your eyes glowing like that?" She asked, a tinge of fear lacing between her words.

_"Don't you like them sister? Such a shame."_

She gripped the queens ankles and yanked her closer, making her slip down onto the bed.

"Anna what are you doing? Why does your voice sound like that?" More fear laced her words.

_"I'm taking control for once, doing what I want. Don't worry dear queen, you will surely enjoy this."_

Anna grinned and gripped her sisters hands, pinning them above her head and silencing her with a fierce kiss.

The room grows colder and her sister struggles for a brief minute before seemingly relaxing. She starts kissing back and things only spiral from there. Anna is somewhat surprised.

She pulls back and sees the hazy stare her sisters ice blue eyes give. She's panting softly, her nightdress melted away leaving her bare.

_"You just have to be so fucking perfect."_

Anna grits her teeth painfully as she growls. She releases the queens hands and runs her hands over her sisters body. Once satisfied by her being muddled with blood Anna removes her gloves.

Elsa whimpers. Anna can tell she wants to know where the blood had come from, but chose to rather not ask. Fear was swirling in the queens eyes along with something else. Anna couldn't quiet tell what.

"It's okay," the queen says and it makes Anna blink. She growls as Elsa moves. The young queen freezes for a second before smiling. Moving slower she makes herself comfortable.

"Do what you must my princess," she says softly. That title. That _damned_ title. Anna growled and gripped her sisters wrists tightly.

_"I'm going to enjoy destroying you."_

Elsa just smiled. Anna grunted as Elsa's eyes started glowing much like hers.

_"I know."_


End file.
